


Pirated Wolf

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Chains, Docks, Emotionally Hurt Derek, Hurt Derek, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will no one pay such a price for a rare breed as this? I’m practically giving him away,” the man yelled in his ear once again and Derek held himself back from growling his opinion. He kept his mouth shut, he’d learnt that from the very beginning, when he was first taken and tossed in with the other Lycan children. Obey and he wouldn’t be reprimanded.</p><p>“My, he’s a pretty one,” he heard over the hundreds of voices, everyone seeming to die down slightly when they registered the words as well. He turned his gaze to the man on his right, standing a few feet away from Gerard, but away from the heightened platform where he and his fellow Lycans kneeled.</p><p>“Aye, he is, indeed,” the hunter agreed and eyed him. “And he costs a pretty penny,”</p><p>“Which I will gladly pay,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirated Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Started this a while ago, but hadn't finished it until now xD I like this pairing, it's really odd, but works :)

 

 The wolf kept his head low and his eyes open, showing their shifted colour as a bright red. He was one in a long line of other Lycans, kneeling there with his wrists cuffed in thick, wolfsbaned shackles while waiting to be sold, pirated off to anyone with enough coin to buy one of his kind, for slavery, for sex, for abuse, who knew. If he were being honest, he’d rather be chosen for anything than not be sold and have to spend another few weeks with the Argents while behind bars and tortured. He was actually one of the wolves that one of the Argents didn’t want on the sale list. Kate Argent, the daughter of the man hoarding them and selling them. She wanted him as her personal plaything, and Gerard nearly considered it with how much begging and attitude she gave him, but then the man noticed how much currency was coming in. He knew how much people would pay for a purely born Lycan, his type being very, unbelievably rare nowadays, and that was it, he was on the list with a tag hanging around his neck, truthfully telling others that he was born a wolf, ready for whatever people wanted of him.

He, along with his line-up of Lycans, were currently being stared at, in fear, in awe, in amazement and interest. Many had a lengthy gander at him, eyeing him over like he was a perfect slab of meat or a prize winning award, like a rare trophy of sorts. He felt like an exhibition, him getting the most eyes and looks. It was clearly the fact that he had ‘Born Lycanthrope,’ written on his label as well as the old Argent announcing it every few seconds to get the attention of men, women and children walking along the dock area. There was a crowd, large enough that it drew others in by curiosity and interest. A few had seen Wolves like them before, many found it incredible, but the ones like Derek? Born of Weres’? He could count on one hand on how many had seen. He was basically one of a kind now, seeing as the birthed ones were either killed or seemed to die off. The bitten ones became the majority while Derek became a minority. Bitten Lycans and Born ones were actually quite easy to tell apart, their eyes being the separation. The created had either gold or blue, while the ones that were birthed had blood red eyes, unnerving enough to give a grown man nightmares. Though, that was all he really was now... a dream. Born Lycans were a phenomenally rare thing. Almost a fairytale or a legend.

He was snapped from his thoughts as Gerard repeated the announcement of him, claiming he was a born wolf while putting on the horrendously fake excited tone. Many seemed hesitant to put their hands up or bid and it was clearly becoming late into the evening, the day gradually darkening. They were more than likely going to cage them soon and wait until tomorrow, maybe the day after. He was sure that he wouldn’t be sold, not unless someone came by with the coin that Gerard had been asking for.

“Will no one pay such a price for a rare breed as this? I’m practically giving him away,” the man yelled in his ear once again and Derek held himself back from growling his opinion. He kept his mouth shut, he’d learnt that from the very beginning, when he was first taken and tossed in with the other Lycan children. Obey and he wouldn’t be reprimanded.

“My, he’s a pretty one,” he heard over the hundreds of voices, everyone seeming to die down slightly when they registered the words as well. He turned his gaze to the man on his right, standing a few feet away from Gerard, but away from the heightened platform where he and his fellow Lycans kneeled.

“Aye, he is, indeed,” the hunter agreed and eyed him. “And he costs a pretty penny,”

“Which I will gladly pay,” the... pirate? He was dressed as pirate. He answered very genuinely, like he was indeed going to pay the amount Gerard was after, and he seemed confident in that he had the money for it... him, for him.

“Then step right up, sir, and we’ll talk,” the hunter seemed too happy for this, but Derek was slightly jittery as well, feeling relieved that he was about to be leaving the hands of Argent, and then sad that he’d be leaving his kin, but then he was nervous, not knowing what this man and his crew, who were standing along the corner where the pirate had originally been, would want from him.

 

The exchange hadn’t been long, a mere few minutes and he was uncuffed from the platform, though his wrists were still chained with Wolfsbane. He was about to stand, the two men walking closer after the assistant unlocked him, when he felt a sickening grip on his shoulder, tight and familiar and he stayed put, a deep growl on the edge of his tongue.

“This is where you resist him, treat him like prey, a threat even. Growl and snarl until he wants his coin back,” Kate tried urging, but his need to get away from her was greater than his need to not be a pet for some pirate. He’d gladly work for one than stay with her.

When he made no noise he felt her dig her nails into his shoulders skin, breaking it causing blood to bubble up. He could feel the sting and coldness and he tried to hold back a hiss or wince, but it seemed to show in his face, knowing this because of the whimpers of other Lycans’ on either side of him. He didn’t look up or glance, instead he stayed facing down, trying to ignore the pain and looks he received when he couldn’t cover the faint, pained growl-like whimper that left his throat. She had the tips of her fingers in the holes she’d made with her nails and it stung, so much.

“Snarl, mutt,” she hissed into his ear.

“Would you kindly release my wolf,” it wasn’t a request, by the tone he could hear the underlining threat or warning, and he was sure Kate could as well. Though that didn’t seem to stop her from chuckling darkly and clawing in harder, making him wince out a sharp growl, his elongated teeth now bared.

“Kate,” the commanding voice of Gerard was suddenly in the air and the fingers in his shoulder faltered, tapping a nerve or two before drawing out. He heard her step back a few paces and the strangers hand was suddenly on him, fingers threading through his hair and he guided his forehead to the top of a leather clad thigh, as if to comfort, which was a little humiliating considering he was the most highly ranked, strongest and dominant Lycan on the platform, hell, in the Argents’ collection.

He only sighed quietly and reluctantly received it, the warm fingers still running over his skull as the two hunters argued in the background. Something about ‘value of products and acting out while the buyer examined or paid’. By now, the mild injuries she caused were healed, only leaving blood stains behind on his skin.

From the corner of his eye he could see something shine, just next to the thigh his forehead was against and he looked, seeing a hook, a silver hook with the sun reflecting. His eyes widened a little when he realized who just bought him.

"No harm done, yes?" he heard Argent tautly smile behind him, his tone soft and hopeful, maybe hopeful that there would be no trouble or he'd take some coin back for damage.

"No harm, though I'd advice you to keep your crew in line," he said back, a little dark and firm. Derek let the man pull back, his warm hand leaving his hair and the thigh leaving his forehead, and he chose there to stand, pushing himself up to stand about an inch or two taller than the pirate. He smiled at him and patted his strong arm before turning and stepping down the platform, the wolf doing the same. He heard the whines behind him and he was about to turn to glance at them when he was stopped by a hand on his jaw, holding him in place.

"Don't," the pirate Captain said firmly, eyeing him intently before letting his face go. Derek didn't. He didn't look. He kept is eyes on the man who started walking and he followed, his crew starting to huddle closer and joking and laughing as they left that area of the docks.

 

Was... was he just told not to look because it would hurt to see them? To look back and leave them, it would definitely feel like he was losing a part of himself. He'd grown close to the others over the years he'd had to stay there. Close enough to call them pack. So, maybe yes, he was told not to look so it would hurt less.

Derek eyed the Captain, still mildly wary of him because of who he was, but what he'd just done would have saved him emotional pain. He'd helped him in a way...

"Thank you," he muttered quietly after getting closer to him. He'd completely deny that he thanked a pirate if anyone asked.

"Your name?" he asked in return and he blinked at him, raising a brow a tad before answering with.

"Derek Hale,"

"It's a pleasure, Derek. I'm Killian Jones, though people call me by my more colour title, Hook," and he was right before. He'd been bought by Captain Hook.

"It's an honour," he muttered again, a little tenser than before. He really had no clue as to what he was in for, but hopefully it wouldn't be that bad... though he was a pirates pet now. Who knew what was coming his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this :) I had a thing for these two a while ago when I found out about Hook in OUAT.


End file.
